


The Past Comes Back.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R2 [4]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BadThingsHappen R2 - Hallucinations, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: Jim and Dimitri have to navigate their vessel through a field of giant jellyfish-like creatures to get to their destination. While trying to aid others in the panic, Jim is stung and begins having bad hallucinations about the one person he'd sworn to forget all those years ago.PROMPT COMPLETED:HALLUCINATIONS.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	The Past Comes Back.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by monochromekiss!
> 
> If you would like to request a BadThingsHappen prompt for me to complete, please go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735255)! All I ask is that you read the rules and follow them.

"Alright, guys," Jim hops off the stairs at the third step, addressing his crew members, "we're going to be embarking on a dangerous expedition. We need to get to Planet Rugaenov in three weeks' time, but we need to trek through narrow caves and possibly other dangerous obstacles. Captain Sudayev and I will be forewarning you all of any dangers we may face, but hopefully, they'll either be avoidable or easy to pass through without any troubles. We will also keep track of any other ships, especially pirate ships, so stay on your toes in case of a battle."

"Aye!" all the crew members chime as they give a salute to their co-captain.

Jim heads back up the stairs to the bridge, where Dimitri is steering the ship. The fog up ahead makes it a bit hard to see, so they're going slowly.

"You did good, considering this particular crew is stubborn as hell," Dimitri mutters to Jim, who chuckles and slips an arm around his husband's waist, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Dimitri smiles at the gesture, turning his head to lock lips with Jim for a short while.

"Thanks," Jim mutters back, "thought I'd have to confine some of 'em to the brigs at the beginning of the voyage, with the way they'd been acting before."

"Mm, well, they at least seemed to have figured their problems out."

"Yeah, let's see how long that lasts before they're trying to brawl again."

Dimitri laughs softly, and their first mate, a slug-like alien named Aslur, takes over with navigating as the two go down to the captain's cabin. Jim lays down on the bed, with Dimitri following suite, the younger running his fingers through his love's hair.

"D'you think we may have taken on this voyage a little too soon?" Jim asks, staring up at the ceiling. Dimitri props his chin up on his hand as his elbow rests against the mattress, looking at his partner.

"Nah," he responds, "I mean, we need the money and any other valuables worth selling on that planet."

"I know, but-"

Jim is interrupted by the sound of the crewmates hollering at each other, and he and Dimitri get up from the bed and rush out the door.

"Aslur, what's going on?!" Jim calls up to their first mate.

"Captain Hawkins, there's a horde of giant scyphozoa up ahead. There's no way we'll be able to get past without going through them directly!"

Jim looks over and sees the giant pink blob seeming to form a barrier of sorts. _These are all individual jellyfish?_

"Alright, everyone," Dimitri commands, taking charge of the situation, "stay calm. Panicking won't help our situation, but we do need to be cautious and avoid getting stung. Aslur, take us in slowly and steadily, but try to avoid disturbing the jellyfish."

"Apologies, but I really don't see how that's possible, Captain Sudayev," Aslur argues respectfully, "considering they're all around us. We don't know how many are going to be past the wall they seem to have created."

"Aslur's right, Dimitri," Jim agrees, "I don't see how it's possible, either. Plus I read somewhere that if you're stung by these things, you can experience very vivid hallucinations of your worst fears or negative past experiences."

"But can you die from their stings?" one of the crew members, a feline-like male who reminded Jim of Captain Amelia when they first met, pipes up.

"I haven't heard of anyone dying from being stung, Jericho," Jim answers honestly, "but the effects can last for up to twelve days if you're stung repeatedly."

The other crew members are starting to visibly panic as the ship gets closer to the jellyfish horde, and the giant animals themselves don't seem too happy about having their peace disturbed as they begin to descend upon this mysterious vessel. The long tentacles soon begin to surround every part of the ship, and some crew members cry out in pain as they're stung. Jim and Dimitri try to get everyone to safety, but it's impossible to have twenty-five crew members fit into just two tiny bunks.

As Jim is getting the last few members into their captain's cabin, he feels one of the jellyfish's tentacles wrap around his arm. He cries out for Dimitri and slices the tentacle off of the jellyfish. Dimitri rushes over and catches Jim before he stumbles.

"Aslur! We need a med kit now!" the older man shouts while picking his husband up and rushing down to the infirmary.

"Aye, Captain!"

Dimitri lays Jim down on a bed and checks his temperature once the med kit is brought out. Holy shit, it's 101.

Jim suddenly bolts upright in the bed, glaring fiercely at something that only he can see. Dimitri is startled by the sudden movement, but backs off a bit as Jim starts to speak to the hallucination, which, judging by the blatant hostility in his tone, must be his father.

* * *

Jim can't believe what he's seeing. His own father, standing in front of him as clear as day, expression unreadable. Leland reaches out to place a hand on his shoulder. Jim can't shrug it off, and he doesn't know why. All he can do is glare daggers at the man before him, the man who had betrayed him and his mother, not even looking back once as he did so.

"Hello, son," Leland says.

"You don't get to call me your son after what you did!" Jim snarls. His hands ball into fists, and his teeth grit.

"Like it or not, James, you are my son," the man replies, chuckling, "that much is for sure."

"No, you lost that privilege a long time ago when you fucking ran out on Mom and me, ran out on us like we meant _nothing_ to you."

"You are right about one thing, I did run out on you and your mother. But, James, I didn't do it because you meant nothing to me. I wasn't... I-I wasn't ready to be a father, not at the time. Your mother and I got married too soon, and then we found out that Sarah was pregnant with you about a year afterward. I was terrified of the fact that I wouldn't be able to give you the best life that I could with my inexperience of raising a child."

"That still doesn't give you the right to jump ship and leave for good!"

"I was scared, James," Leland reiterates as he runs a hand through his hair and sighs. Jim feels the twist in his stomach as he takes in how similar he and his father look. "I didn't know how to be a parent. I didn't realize the responsibility it would take, and I didn't want you to grow up with a father who was distant all the time. But I did care about you."

"Well, you sure had a funny way of showing your caring nature," Jim seethes.

"I wanted to say..." another sigh, "I'm sorry I left the way that I did. It was wrong of me to just run off on you and Sarah without saying goodbye. And..."

A tear falls down Leland's cheek, and Jim almost wants to go over and hug him, but he stays back because he knows that that feeling will go away as soon as he comes face-to-face with him and he'll end up wanting to punch him.

"I want you to know that... I loved you. I-I still do, I still love you and your mother, and I hope that you can forgive me."

Jim's eyes fill with tears, and he sighs. "I... I can't say the same... about loving you. How can I when you basically tore my heart out of my chest that day?"

"James-"

"I know that if you somehow came back home, my mother would immediately forgive you. Or maybe she'll be just as cold, because you deserve that, honestly."

"I just want-"

"You just want what, huh? To come crawling back here and into our arms after what you did? Well, you can forget that. Especially from me, because I will never forgive you. Not now, not ever."

"James, just listen to-"

"I can't say that I'm happy to see you, and I know that this conversation ended on bad terms, but I'm glad that I got everything off my chest. So... bye."

And with that, Leland fades away, a sad look on his face that gives Jim the chills.

* * *

Dimitri comes closer to Jim after he seems to come to, and he slowly places an arm around his husband's shoulders. Jim looks up and sees him, a smile soon making its way onto the younger's face.

"Welcome back, spacer," Dimitri chuckles, leaning down to give Jim a kiss. "What happened?"

"I, uhh..."

"Saw your... dad, didn't you?"

Jim tucks his legs in towards his body, resting his cheek on his knees, and nods silently. Dimitri sighs and pulls him close, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Judging by the way you were talking, you seemed to have been hurt pretty badly, hm?"

"...Yes. I was. He left me and my mom when I was ten, and... he didn't even look back or say goodbye beforehand. Just left because... I don't even truly know why, but I..."

His voice breaks towards the end, and he doesn't finish his sentence before tears flow down his face. Dimitri puts a hand to his cheek and wipes a few away.

"It's gonna be okay. I'm here for you whenever you want to talk further, okay?"

Jim can't say anything, just nods. Then, he regains his composure.

"How's the rest of the crew?"

"They're all fine, we were able to get the majority of them down into the bunks before any of them got severely stung. Aslur made sure that everyone was protected and-"

"Captain Sudayev, we're clear," the aforementioned first mate calls down. Dimitri and Jim smile at one another and share another quick kiss before Jim hops up from the bed. The two of them walk up from the med bay to the ship's bridge.

"Ah, Captain Hawkins," Aslur greets with a salute and smile, "I'm glad to see you're up and about. I'll need to give you some antibiotics later on for any pain you may experience from the sting, but it seems as if you'll heal nicely despite the scarring that will inevitably occur."

"Thank you, Aslur," Jim responds, smiling up at the slug. Dimitri brings the rest of the crew out from the bunks and soon takes his spot at the wheel, and Jim takes his own spot next to his husband's side.

"We made it," he says, snaking his arms around Dimitri's waist, "look at the sky. It's clear, it's not... surrounded by jellyfish."

"Yes, we did," the older man chuckles, "but you need to be resting in case you experience any irritation from your sting."

Jim tsks and flicks Dimitri's nose playfully. "Aye, Captain. I'll be in our quarters for the night whenever you want to come and... 'rest up'."

Putting air quotes around the words 'rest up', he winks as he slips down the stairs slowly, and Dimitri chuckles and grins softly at his husband's teasing. When Jim is out of sight, he breathes a sigh of relief at the fact that they made it out alive... and that the love of his life is, inevitably, okay.

After a while of steering the ship, he goes down to the captain's quarters to 'rest up' with Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I love writing this pairing, and I have two more for you all after this one!


End file.
